Pandora's Visitor
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: We all know what happened on Pandora in 2154. Now almost 400 years later the Master Cheif and Arbiter have crashed upon the large moon. MC/Cortana Arbiter/OC Na'Vi A little writers block on this story but I should be able to overcome it while I work on my others.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora's Visitor

Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Pandora. Lella was staring up at the large planet to which Pandora was a moon. That was when she saw the large peice of falling metal. She ran as fast as she could towards the home tree. Her Ikran flying alongside her.

"Wake up!" Cortana began the unfreezing process. "John! Wake up!" The lid burst open and the master Cheif leap out grabbing his MA5K Assault Rifle and an M90 CAWS shotgun. He grabbed Cortana's microchip and headed towards the aft section of the remains of the Forward Unto Dawn.

He stopped at a window and looked towards the planet. "Where are we?" He stared in wonder at the plants and the water.

"It's a region of space that hasn't been explored since the 22nd century. This planet...no. This moon is known as Pandora. There's no record of any know life but it looks as if it could sustain it."

"It looks like we'll have no choice but to go down there." He watched the moon grow closer. As he progressed Cortana rattled off a few facts about it's location.

"It's about 4.37 lightyears from Earth. And the atmosphere is made from nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, xenon, ammonia, methane and hydrogen sulfide."

"So in other words I won't be able to survive without my helmet."

"Not exactly so. It appears that in the 400 years since humanities last visit the atmosphere has shifted to where it's breathable to humans. Stop here." He stopped in front of another cryo-pod and saw an Elite in spec-ops armor.

"Why is he in cryo?"

"He woke up shortly after you did. Luckily he had put on this armor before the portal collapsed." Cheif opened the cryo-chamber and the Elite slowly woke up.

"Where are we?" He recognized the voice of the Arbiter.

"We're about to crash land on a giant moon."

"Prepare for impact!" Cortana hollored through the external speakers. The gravity returned to the ship and after a little while they felt a jarring crash that knocked the both of the unconsious.

Lella and the small group of warriors leaped onto their Ikrans and headed for where the ship had crashed. Many of them were worried that the humans had returned and were going to try to demolish the forests. Lella, on the other hand, was fueled by curiousity. Due to her ancestery she looked more human than the others. She was the great-great-great granddaughter of the legendary Toruk Makto, Jake Sully.

They reached the wreckage and began to dig through the large mass of metal. After coming across some unusual weapons and a suit of armor that was the same height as Lella, theybgan to urn back. As Lella wasturning away she saw a slight twitch of movement.

"Over here!" She began to throw the metal aside and soon came across a large green object. Beside it was a blue figure that appeared taller. Lella turned again to the green one and located two small buttons on each side of it's neck.

She heard a small hiss of air and removed the helmet, only to look into the scarred face of a human. She dropped the helmet and watched as the human began to wake up. he opened his eyes, the green irises catching the light.

"Where am I?" He spoke groggily.

"I do beleive we have landed on Pandora." Lella jumped as the helmet talked and gave a low hiss. "And there is indeed life here." Lella heard footsteps and turned to see three other Na'Vi behind her.

"Help me with them." The human stared at her, grabbing his helmet from the ground.

"You speak english." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he shook his head and swayed dizzily before falling back. Lella picked him up and stood, nearly falling again. One of the older Na'Vi lifted him up and placed him on the back of his Ikran. Lella grabbed the other one and upon closer inspection noticed that he was slightly taller than her.

She climbed onto her Ikran and placed the creature ahead of her. She attached the tsaheylu on her braid and the Ikran lifted up into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John sat up and nearly jumped. he was laying in a rather large hammock high above the ground. He studied his surroundings. From where he sat he would guess they were in a giant tree. He saw a few humanoid creatures sleeping in the hammocks beside him. Their attire matched those the Mayans wore hundreds of years ago.

They had eyes, ears and tails like a cats. On each hand there were only four fingers. One of them yawned and her saw dual sets of sharp fangs. It opened it's eyes and sat up, watching him. He looked around, realizing that his helmet was missing.

"Where am I?" He stood and nearly fell from the bed. The one that had been laying moved with suprising speed and agility, catching him and hauling him up onto a nearby branch.

"I hope the balance of sky people is much better on solid ground."

"Yeah. It usually is." As he stood he noticed the lower gravity.

"You are most unusual. Are all sky people like you?"

"No. They're not." He looked around again. "Did you find the other one who was with me?"

"If you mean the blue one then yes." A thought crossed Johns mind. _'Why is the Arbiter in _blue_ armor? I thought it was for the lower ranks.'_

"And my helmet?"

"It is with Lella."

"Lella?" John sat for a moment. The creature sat up.

"She is the daughter of the leader."

"Can you show me where they are?" The creature nodded and stood. He had a long braid on his back. As did many of the other creatures. He stood at a height of ten foot at the least. John followed in silence, feeling very short in their presence. As they passed through a dark corridor he saw small dots covering the body of the creature. They seemed to glow.

"What are you?"

"We are called Omaticaya. Or Na'Vi."

"Nice."

"What are you?"

"The humans call me a Spartan. I'm a super-soldier of sorts."

"A super warrior?"

"Yeah. You could say that. But my name is Master Chief."

"Demon." John looked up.

"Or as the Elites call me, Demon." The Arbiter walked up with Cheifs helmet in hand. He was dressed in his usual attire.

"Here you are. Maybe now your construct will stop worrying."

"I was not worried!" Cortana appeared on the top of the helmet and the Na'Vi freaked out.

"Relax. She can't hurt you." John passed his hand through her figure. She glared at him and sent a pulse as he did that shut down his armor. "Very funny Cortana." She laughed and her figure flickered. As soon as John regained mobility he brought the helmet closer.

"What's wrong Cortana?"

"It's nothing important." She glanced away, flickering again.

"Tell me." She looked up at him. She thought she saw a minute trace of concern and continued on.

"It's the flux vortex that's messing with my electrical systems. If only I could find a way to block it."

"You'll work it out." She nodded.

"I sure hope so." Another Na'Vi walked in the room and everyone glanced up. He held an air of authority around him. Lella stepped up to him and touched her brow right above her eyes.

"Oie Ngati Kameie." He bowed his head and repeated the words.

"Sky people? I thought they had left long ago. And what is this?" He glanced towards the Arbiter.

"His name is Arbiter I believe. He says he is part of a race called Elites." Lella said.

"Actually if I may." Arbiter stepped up. "That is just a title. My name is Thel 'Vadam." He bowed his head.

"An unusual name. And you." He pointed at the Cheif. "What is your name?"

"Well. The other 'sky people' call me Master Cheif. The Elites call me Demon."

"And I am Cortana." The Na'Vi looked around.

"What was that?" John pulled the chip from his helmet.

"This is her. She's an A.I. Or Artificial Inteligence." Cortana appeared on the chip as she had done upon instalation 04-b.

"I am U.N.S.C. A.I. CTN-0452-9." She touched her hand to her brow. "Oie Ngati Kameie."

The Na'Vi clan leader repeated the greeting and nodded. "She learns quick then?"

"Quicker than any human can." She smiled before flickering and falling to her knees with her head in her hands.

"Cortana?" John brought her up to his eye level. She looked up at him, a feeling like pain flickering through her eyes.

"I'm alright. Just the after effects from the Gravemind and now the flux vortex." She stood and vanished again into the chip. John sighed softly and looked around, seeing Lella and noticing her hands. Unlike the other Na'Vi she had five fingers.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are her hands different than the others?" The clan leader held up his hand, five fingers on his hand as well.

"Our grandmothers grandfather was the legeandary Dreamwalker. His soul was transferred from his body into his Na'Vi body."

"What was his name?" Cortana again appeared on the chip, this time sitting cross-legged.

"Jake Sully." Cortana looked distant and then nodded her head.

"He was reported missing. Now I see why." She froze for a moment. "What's this?"

"What's wrong Cortana?"

"Do you know why the sky people came to Pandora?"

"They came to destroy our forests and dig up the dirt. All for silver rocks."

"Onubtanium." She looked to John.

"The near industructable metal?" She nodded. "This is where it came from? I can't imagine anyone destroying something just for money."

"At the time it was worth twenty million dollars a _kilo._" John let out a soft whistle.

"Okay. I could see someone doing it for that much. But wait. If there were humans here than that means there must be a base left here."

"I think I may have found one. Not sure. The flux vortex seem to wind around it."

"Then we go there. Can anyone help us get there?"

"Only one is brave enough to travel to the old sky peoples home. And that is Lella." Everyone turned towards her. She nodded.

"I will take you there." Cortana vanished and John placed her back into his helmet before replacing it on his head.

"First things first. How do we get there?" Another Na'Vi walked in leading horse like creatures with noses like anteaters.

"We will take the Pa'li." John looked to the giant horse and took a step forwards.

"Alright. When do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After finding a way to convince the Pa'li to follow Lella and her steed, Lella, John and Thel all left of towards the base. Lella explained to them the journey would take about a day. For most of the trip John stared up at the giant planet known as Polyphemus. At the start of the journey he found out that Pa'li didn't like him and he wasn't a horse person.

"Uh. Lella. When we reach our destination how will we get these things to stop?" John waited for her answer.

"Pa'li will stop when I do." Johns threw it's head in an attempt to get him off. He fell back slightly but managed to catch himself before he fell. Lella began to laugh.

"Yeah. It's hilarious." He finally managed to get himself back upright on the Pa'li and watched the forest. He thought he saw a large black cat walk past but shrugged the thought away.

"Pa'li does not like you because you are built differently. You are heavier than most Na'Vi."

"Yeah. This armor weighs a bit." Lella turned her Pa'li and looked at him.

"If it is just armor then why not remove it?"

"Because it takes us a while to remove it all."

"Us?" Lella looked around. "You mean there are more of you?"

"Not here." His and Arbiters Pa'li stopped beside Lella and she looked towards the darkening sky.

"Come we must go. Before the Nantang come." She took off at a full sprint with the other two following. john leaned forwards and heard a hyena like laughter. He could feel the Pa'lis breathing and heartbeat. The thud of it's six hooves reverberated along his spine. If he hadn't been wearing his armor the Pa'li might not have been so aggresive towards him.

Lella yelled and then hissed, holding her bow up. She moved with the creature and John couldn't help but wonder howshe could be able to hold herself so well when her steed was moving so fast. He watched as one of the nantang leapt towards Lella and he urged his Pa'li faster. He reached up and broke a small branch off of a tree and threw it like a spear. Stabbing the beast through a flap in its shoulder.

Lella felt the animals corpse fly behind her. She silently prayed for Eywa to guide it's spirit before she looked ahead, seeing the faint outline of the human base. Suddenly her Pa'li fell forwards and send her tumbling down the path. She sat up and shook some of the leaves and grass from her hair. Her Pa'li ran ahead of her and she tried to follow it. She suddenly felt someone grabbing her and pulling her up onto another Pa'li.

She grabbed her braid and connected her tsaheylu to the antenna on the Pa'li. She felt it speed up slightly as they passed through the gates. The Nantang stopped and Lella let out a loud hooray.

John felt his Pa'li stop beside Lella's runaway steed and he climbed off. "Next time I think I'll walk." He walked towards the door and opened it. It looked as if it has been cleaned regularly and kept in good condition.

"Very few sky people live on Pandora. They have remained hidden from my fathers sights. They have also been keeping this place clean." John removed his helmet and looked around. He saw large chambers with a blue colored liquid within.

"What are those for?" Cortana appeared on his helmet.

"That was where they created their avatars. Take me over there will you Cheif?" He nodded and stood, walking over to the control panel. Cortana placed her hand on the nearest bit of machinery and vanished. After a little while she returned. Either Johns mind was playing tricks on him, or Cortana appeared slightly happier.

"I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here." She smiled and vanished again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four weeks later

Cortana sat on the counter, looking at the fully grown body in the tank. She was so glad that she had a small trace of DNA within her. She was also able to speed up the growing process. Though in order to do both she had required a small trace of Lellas blood. Now the half human, half Na'Vi body was ready for her to transfer herself into it. John walked into the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She stood.

"Of course. I'm already this far. And I've went to all the trouble of placing the slot in the back of her neck just for me." He looked at her, his helmet covering his face. He looked to the body and she followed his gaze. It looked almost exactly like her. The hair was the color of her holographic avatar but the skin and figure followed along the Na'Vi curves. The only thing human about her was the height and functions. She did still have the tsaheylu though. She noticed that she would be almost as tall as John. At that she smiled.

"I'm ready." She drained the tank and then used a mechanical system to move the slab of metal so that the body was now outside of the tank. John held out his hand containing the chip and she placed her hand upon it. She vanished and John walked to the figure and leaned her up, plugging Cortana into the base of it's neck. He glanced towards the door and walked off, returning with a set of clothes that Lella had provided the day before.

He made sure to keep his eyes diverted as Cortana grabbed the clothes and put them on. "You can turn towards me now." He did as told and smiled slightly under his visor. "How do I look?"

"Not bad." She looked better as a half Na'Vi than she had as a human A.I. She took a step forwards and fell. John moved quickly and caught her.

"Still learning the basic movement. I'll be fine in a moment. She stood again and hit John with her tail. She laughed as he jumped slightly, looking at the tail. She flicked it and smiled before walking forwards a few steps.

"Okay. So you can walk pretty good. But how about running?" She looked at him and smiled.

"You're on." They both began to run through the corridors and towards the door, Cortana easily keeping pace with John. He breaths were steady and she stopped as she stepped into the sunlight, feeling it's warmth against her skin. She felt the grass and took a deep breath of the sweet air. John turned to her and was watching her reactions.

Lella and the Arbiter each came up on a Pa'li, two extras following them. John shook his head and Cortana walked to one of them petting it's side. She threw herself up onto it's back and grabbed her braid, connecting it with the antenae of the horse. The Pa'li reacted with suprise but Cortana quickly soothed him. She slowly urged the horse forwards and noticed the one that seemed a bit stronger than the others. John carefully leapt up onto it's back and turned it towards the path they had gone on the first day.

"Coming Cortana?" She smiled and followed him as he took off down the path. Lella and Arbiter took off after them. They reached the home tree before the sun went down and allowed the Pa'li to go back to their grazing area.

"Welcome back Spartan." John looked up at the clan leader and touched the top of his visor.

"Oie Ngati Kameie." The clan leader returned the gesture and turned to Cortana, who also touched her forhead and spoke the words.

"So you are, Cortana? Was it?" She nodded. "You look more like a Na'Vi than a human." She smiled and John walked up to her, his helmet now in his hand.

"She looks amazing in my opinion." Cortana blushed at this. She looked at him and looked at his pale skin and short hair.

"Thanks John." She smiled and turned to see Lella walking towards her. A bow slung over her shoulder. She had one in her hand that looked slightly smaller and with two arrows tied onto the front of it. "Oie Ngati Kameie."

Lella returned the greeting and handed Cortana the bow. "I have been asked to teach you and your two friends the ways of the Omitacya." Cortana turned to look at John but saw that he had vanished. She turned back and looked around.

After a couple of hours John walked back out without his armor. His weapons all replaced by a bow like Cortanas. The Arbiter followed him, also carrying a bow.

"This is going to be interesting." John examined the bow in hand. "So when do we begin?"

"Come with me." She walked out and grabbed a nearby Pa'li. Cortana followed and threw herself up onto the one she had before. John and the Arbiter followed. They set off and Cortana ran as quick as the Pa'li would go. She passed Lella and sat straight on the steed. She reached back and grabbed her bow, steadying herself and raising her bow. Suddenly the Pa'li stopped and Cortana was thrown forwards.

She hit a tree and fell to the gtound, listening as her Pa'li took off. She tried to stand but winced as she felt her side. She felt some broken ribs. At least two of them were broken and three were cracked. She saw a shadow in front of her just before everything went black.

* * *

The Palulukan stood over the small Na'Vi. Her scent was different from the rest. But she was hurt and seemed very young. She carefully pulled the girl onto her back and stood, heading back to her cave. She watched as the sun went down and heard the Nantangs laughter. She ran quicker and saw the entrance to her den.

The Nantang began to draw closer as she neared the caverns. One of them leapt at her and she lashed out, growling and snarling. She sped up and soon made it to the doorway. She slipped through and stopped to catch her breath. The Na'Vi rolled off of her back and groaned. She layed down and curled around her, listening for the Nantang.

* * *

John was pacing outside of the home tree, waiting for any word from the search party. A group of Ikran landed in front of him and the hunters climbed off, shaking their heads.

"I am sorry sanseyu. But we could not find her." He slammed his fist into the side of the tree.

"Dammit!" He looked away and heard someone walk up behind him. He turned to see the Arbiter.

"I am so sorry Spartan." John shook his head.

"It's not your fault." He looked around and grabbed the Pa'li he'd had before. "I'm going to go look for her." He took off despite the dark, gun in hand.

"Where is he going Thel?" The Arbiter turned to Lella.

"He's gone to look for her." She shook her head and stepped up beside him.

"I hope his search is successful." She lowered her head and looked away. "One does not deserve to lose the one they love."

"Is that why you are often found in a secluded area away from everyone else?" She nodded. "If I may. What happened?"

"One of our own turned against us. She tried to kill me but he took the arrow instead." A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked up. "I can only hope that Eywa has him with her."

He walked to her and looked at her. "I also know how it feels to lose someone." She looked up at him.

"You have?" He nodded.

"The Sangheili were once part of a race known as the Covenant. They were comprised of many different species. But the Hierarchs turned against the Sangheili. And we were slaughtered. Less than half of us made it out of High Charity."

"That is horrible. But now you are seperated from the remainder of your kind?" He nodded. "I hope you will be reunited agan soon."

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

"Soon I hope I shall be." He sat in the grass outside of the doorway and Lella turned to walk off. "Wait." She turned back.

"Yes?"

"Care to join me?" He gestured to a spot of grass beside him. She smiled and walked over to sit beside him.

"Thanks." He glanced to her.

"For what?"

"For being so kind to me. Whereas everyone else shows me pity." He shook his head.

"You have been kind to me. I am returning the favor." She smiled and noticed the mark mostly hidden by his armor.

"What is this?" He carefully removed the chest plate and she fully looked at the mark.

"It was where I was branded a heretic." He placed a hand over the mark and Lella looked up at him. "Where I was shamed." He lowered his head.

"Was this when you were with the Covenant?" He nodded. "Then it should mean nothing now."

"No. It means I was blind when it came to the prophets lies. I beleived them." She moved his hand away and traced the mark with her hand.

"But when we make mistakes they show us a brighter path to the future." He looked up at her. "And the brighter the path, the better the future."

He smiled slightly and she returned it. "I guess you are right." She moved forwards a bit but a voice pulled her away.

"Lella?! Where are you?" She turned towards her fathers voice and stood, running off towards him. The Arbiter leaned against the bark of the tree and soon fell asleep, listening to the creatures within the forset. That was how Lella found him an hour later. Fast asleep with his head tilted to the side. She chuckled softly and sat beside him, resting her head against the tree and looking up at the stars. She looked back down to see the Arbiter following her gaze.

"These stars are so much different from our own. And we aren't travelling around a giant planet such as that one." He pointed up at the planet. "This is beautiful."

She nodded and looked up, closing her eyes and taking in a breath of night air. "I never got to thank you for helping me on the night that we were attacked by the Nantang. For that I owe you my thanks." He smiled.

"I didn't want to see anyone getting hurt." He hesitated for a moment. "Especially not one whom is so high ranking as you."

She shook her head. "I am simply the cheiftans daughter. Nothing more at the time. If my love were still alive then he would become cheiftan and I would become the next Tsahiek." She lowered her head and kept her eyes closed.

"So what are you to do now?" She shrugged.

"I guess I just wait to see if a man will ask me to be his mate." She looked up, small traces of tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"And if none do?" He watched her reactions.

"Then I do not know what I will do." She blinked and felt his hand under her chin, carefully lifting her head so that she looked into his amber eyes. He looked back into her green eyes and smiled slightly.

"You'll figure it out in due time. A friend of mine once said the stars withold our fate until they see it fit to show us the correct path." She smiled and laughed softly.

"We have a saying similar to that of yours. The one who judges the stars choice in fate shall have fate herself turn against him." The Arbiter nodded at this and stood. Lella stood with him and they both turned to the entrance of the home tree. "I must be getting to sleep. And you should as well. There is training in the morning."

"I don't think Sangheili need as much sleep as some other species need." She laughed lightly.

"Then our races have much in common." He smiled and then took a step forwards, moving closer to her. She turned her head and watched a small snake-like creature slither down the path. "Tell me one thing though." She looked up at him as he patiently awaited her answer. "Do you have...A mate waiting for your return?"

He looked shocked. Never had he expected that question! But soon sorrow filled his eyes. "No. Sadly I do not." This time she moved his head to where their eyes met. Her every movement invited him to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. _'No!'_ He yelled at himself. _'I cannot! But I wish for it to be so.'_ He threw the thoughs aside and she glanced down, a blush crawling across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to cause you such sorrow." He smiled slightly and she looked up again.

"It is alright. You did not cause much sorrow. I was just thinking about my homeworld." He kept his eyes locked with hers. They both moved slightly towards one another as their eyes closed. She gently gave him a kiss on his mandable as he gave her the Sangheili equivalent of a kiss. It was a very gentle nip to her lower lip. As they both stepped back and smiled a low growl came from the tree entrance. Lella leapt back slightly and Arbiter carefully wrapped his arms around her.

Her father stood there a look of anger and confusion crossing his face. "What are you doing Lella?!" She looked down with her ears folded back and frowned slightly.

"I am sorry father." He sighed lightly and she looked up, shock in her face.

"No. It is I who should be sorry. I have not seen you this happy since the day that Rukoto died." She turned away at the name and burried her face in the Arbiters chest. Her father looked to the Sangheili and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You take care of her. Or else you will suffer the consequences."

"You have my word sir that nothing will happen to her." Lellas father smiled and walked back into the home tree. Lella looked up at the Arbiter and smiled again.

"Thank you Thel. For bringing happiness to me once again." He smiled and they both walking inside the home tree, awaiting the return of John.

* * *

John urged the Pa'li to run as fast as it could, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't loose Cortana! Not after she finally became human! And he hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her how he felt.

His Pa'li stopped suddenly and he barely avoided being thrown off. He surveyed the area. _'This was where she went missing. I have to start here.'_ He leapt from the Pa'li and tethered it to a nearby tree. Looking down a slightly worn path he began to listen for any cries of help. None reached his ears.

He sighed and set off down the path, yelling out loud. "Cortana! Cortana where are you?!" He stumbled over a log and stood quickly. Rain had started to pour down and he looked around. Cover. He needed to find cover.

A large rock setting in the perfect spot provided enough cover for him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting for the rain to stop. Every thought directed him towards finding Cortana. Not to far from where he sat, she was beginning to wake up.


End file.
